Cleanse
by Lola-2011
Summary: Strauss and Hotchner learn that before you can start to rebuild you have to have a proper cleanse. Season 3.


Cleanse

The accommodations were below her usual standards. She was use to five star luxury suites. Not the Courtyard Marriott. She was a Chief at the FBI. She was a late Congressman's wife. A Senator's daughter. But then again the hotel was one of the nicest things the quiet town had going for it.

Erin left her glass of wine on the coffee table to head for the bedroom to undress. She sat down on the edge of the bed and removed her left high heel, dropping it onto the floor followed by the right. It was late but the adrenaline of the case seemed to be keeping her awake.

She was never one for field work. Not even when she was in the white collar crime division. And now she found herself carrying a badge and a gun, pretending as best she could to be a field agent instead of a bureaucratic figurehead.

Now it was all guts and blood and instinct instead of politics and thoroughly thought out decisions. A pace she wasn't used to. A pace she may never get used to. Even the mirror in front of her boasted an image she wasn't used to.

She removed the badge from her sweater and laid it on the dresser. Then took the gun from the holster on her hip, removing the magazine from the chamber and placing both pieces down beside her badge.

What she needed more than anything was a long hot bath. To sear the events of the day from her mind and from her skin. She slipped out of her slacks and her sweater, tossing them in a nearby chair on the way into the bathroom. Just as she turned on the water she was interrupted.

Grabbing her deep purple, silk, robe off the end of the bed she made her way to the door. Tying the sash tightly as she peered out the peephole. She sighed heavily and moved to open the door.

"Agent Hotchner."

He closed the door behind him, noticing that she was in her robe. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Quite alright." she replied, heading toward the sofa. "What can I do for you?"

"Things got out of hand earlier." he said, hesitantly. They had a huge blowup in an interrogation room two hours earlier.

Erin turned her attention toward the bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Its field work, emotions run high." she poured a glass of wine and offered it to him. "I know it's not your choice but the scotch selection was absolutely horrid. Come on, Hotch." she sighed. "Consider it a peace offering."

He finally accepted the glass from her. "At least it's not red."

"Ah, silver linings." She toasted him with the swallow of liquid left in the bottom of her glass. "I hope you didn't come here to apologize. Or for an apology because I'm all out, Hotchner."

Hotchner sat down on the floral print sofa. "I wouldn't dream of asking you for an apology, Erin."

She joined him on the sofa and refilled her glass. "You know you're no match for my temper."

"I doubt there are few who are."

"Just my late husband." she looked down at the gold band and double stack of diamonds around her finger. "And David Rossi." she said, looking back up at her colleague. "No one could push my buttons like that arrogant bastard."

"You should bring him back." he suggested. "It would release you from field work."

"I highly doubt David Rossi would come back." she replied. "And until I…we find a suitable replacement for Jason you're stuck with yours truly."

Hotchner lifted his glass to his lips. "At least you're a good shot." he took a sip of the wine. "Saved that girl yesterday."

"I guess some of my instincts are still intact."

"You sound surprised."

Erin shrugged. "It's been a while." she said. "My thought process is different now. I'm more concerned if the shots fired are justifiable on paper now than if they're going to hit the target once the trigger is pulled."

"Practice makes perfect." he offered. "You're not the worst agent I've ever worked with."

"Saved your ass that time in Seattle." she reminded him. "I wasn't even supposed to be there that day. Much less in the field."

"It was raining so hard you could barely see a foot in front of you." he recalled. "But you never hesitated. You're a good field agent rather you want to own up to it or not."

"I like my desk. The comfort of the four walls that surround me." she admitted. "I'm good at the politics of the bureau."

"You're more than a figurehead."

"A vital asset to the FBI." she finished for him. "I know."

Hotchner finished off his wine and sat the empty glass down on the coffee table. "I should get going." he rose to his feet "I'll let you get back to your bath."

Erin glanced back into the bathroom. She actually felt more relaxed now than she had since the jet had landed. "Thanks for stopping by." She followed him to the door.

"So we're good?" he reached for the doorknob.

She nodded. "We're good." She leaned up against the wall in the little hallway. "I'll even try to keep my temper in check tomorrow."

"You probably shouldn't make promises you have no intentions of keeping." he smirked.

Erin smiled back to him. "Good night, Agent Hotchner."

"Goodnight, Chief Strauss." Hotchner opened the door and then closed it again, turning back to face her.

Her back was now flush with the wall as if she had been anticipating his actions. Although she wasn't. She wasn't expecting this at all. His hand was on her face, his thumb gently stroking her check. She felt herself leaning into his touch even though everything in her being was screaming no.

His mouth hovered above hers. They were so close. God, they were so close. His lips mere inches away from hers. Her eyes darted from his open mouth up to his eyes and back to his lips again. "No." she breathed out as she closed her eyes. "We can't."

"We can."

Her open mouth was inviting and he inched closer to claim his prize. But instead she turned her head away from him in a moment of clarity.

Her hands went to the planes of his chest, her open palms pressing firmly against him. "No, Aaron."

His lips found purchase on velvety porcelain skin. Her eyes shot open upon contact. As though something within her was awakening. Something she hadn't felt since before Theo died. And she found herself giving into him. She trusted the wall with her weight as his warm mouth continued a determined assault, nipping and biting, and licking and kissing, and soothing and caressing.

Erin's head lulled back granting him far better access to her already flushed inviting skin. Fistfuls of his once crisp shirt tightened in her hands although she never made a move to pull him toward her. Or push him away.

Her thoughts just wouldn't come together conclusively. The voices in her head were screaming at her. _No, no, no! This must stop_. _This has to stop! _But the delicious ache building between her silky thighs was screaming something entirely different. _Please! Please touch me! I need this so badly!_

Hotchner's hands roamed. Down her shoulders, down her back, squeezing her ass so that her hips were firmly pressed against his. His body pushed deeper into hers. She gasped at the contact and he made his move. His mouth covered hers possessively. His tongue sweeping through her mouth with such precision that she felt what was left of her resolve shatter.

Long, languid, liquid kisses. Deep and passionate. Both promising and threatening at the exact same time. He found the sash of her robe, quickly undoing it, and exploring patches of soft but yet toned bare skin beneath his fingertips. Hotchner's lips tore from hers trailing hot, open mouth kisses downward. The tops of her breasts. The valley between them.

Lace from her bra scratched against his face. Charcoal was a striking contrast to the paleness of her skin. Her hand slid into his hair as dragged his lips down her abdomen. "Hotch." she breathed out. "I'm your superior. We can't do this."

His hands tightened on her hips. "Just tonight." his warm breath sailed over her. Making her wetter by the second. "You need this. I need this." A kiss against her hipbone. Another above her belly button. The swell of her left breast. And then finally, her swollen lips.

"Yes." her voice was barely above a whisper. "So much."

The space between them evaporated. Their mouths danced against each other. Her fingers went for the buttons of his now wrinkled shirt. She fought him and his intoxicating kisses to get his shirt from his body. Her hands claiming firmed, toned, muscle of his chest and abdomen.

Erin's lips grazed the side of his neck, her tongue licking over the shell of his ear. Hotchner's grasp on her tightened, pushing his hips further into hers. His breathing was heavy. Uneven. Her mouth went for his and her hands went for his belt. His breath hitched in his throat as her hand slipped into his trousers. He was warm and thick in her hand. And her ache for him only grew.

"Erin." he breathed into her hair.

His hands slipped to the back of her thighs, lifting her up against the wall and securing her there with his weight. His hips pushed against the apex of her encompassing thighs. All we wanted to do was sink into her. Mind, body, and soul. Forget everything just for one night.

"Are you sure?" she asked between fiery kisses.

"God, yes." he whispered.

"Not like this." her lips grazed his. "Not against the wall."

"Bed?"

He carried her to the bedroom placed her down on the bed. She watched as he finished undressing himself. Taking in every inch of him. His body etching itself into her mind. She licked her lips in anticipation as she raised to her knees to be even height with him.

Hotchner's hands immediately went to her face, pulling her to him for another delicious kiss. His body was warm against hers and she couldn't seem to get close enough to him. His lips grazed down her jawline, stopping at her ear. "Much better." he whispered. "You're absolutely stunning."

"Less talking, Agent."

The hairpins were removed from blonde locks and dropped onto the floor. "Having second thoughts?" he dropped a kiss onto her shoulder.

"Far from." she reached around her back to the clasp of her bra.

"Allow me." his hands replaced hers and he quickly removed the distraction. His hands immediately covered her breasts, caressing and kneading. Drawing slight whimpers from between swollen red lips. And a full on gasp when his mouth replaced his hand. So much so he had to steady her with his right arm around her waist.

The soft scent of hours old Chanel filled his senses. He was absolutely intoxicated. Nothing had ever smelled more provocative. His warm mouth moved to the opposite breast delivering equal treatment. His tongue swirling about the hardened peak before sucking it into his awaiting mouth.

"Hotch." his name was a plea on her lips.

He pressed a kiss to her throat. "Yes?"

Erin inched back onto the bed. "Come here."

He followed her lead, climbing over top of her. Settling between smooth inviting thighs. She arched her body into his. And he pressed tighter against her in return. Only intensifying the throbbing in his cock.

She leaned up on her elbows, kissing him again. He pushed her back down against the bed, further into the mattress with his weight. "Tell me what you need." her hands slid into his hair forcing him to look at her.

"This. You." he breathed out. "You want the same thing?" he dropped a kiss to her collarbone.

And damn it felt good to be wanted. To be needed. Desired. "Yes." it was a simple yet powerful response. His hands tugged at the lace resting just below her hips and slowly pulled the flimsy material from her body.

Dark eyes flickered up to meet light ones. They both knew there was no turning back at this point.

His lips skimmed the inside of her knee, her thigh. And then she was pulling him up to her. The heat radiating from their bodies was too much to bear. Finally. Finally. His body was sinking into hers. Deliciously slow.

Erin closed her eyes at the sensation, willing herself not to cry. Choosing to focus on the pleasure instead. Hotchner sensed her need and together their bodies found a rather decadent rhythm. The sensations they were creating were almost sinful.

The louder her moans grew the harder his breathing got. And the closer they came to the edge the slower and more deliberate their movements became. He felt her body begin to give in to his and he knew he couldn't continue much longer. And in a flash of hot blinding white, passion peaked and they crumbled in the wake.

Erin was accepting of his weight against her. Her hand soothingly rubbed up and down his slick back. Salt infused her taste buds as she placed a kiss to the side of throat, right at the base of his neck.

The act itself was intense. Both emotionally and physically. Drowning yet clinging to each other for dear life.

Hotchner rolled over to his back, taking her with him. "Okay?"

"I think so." she rested her head against his shoulder. "You?"

"Yeah."

Together they laid in silence. Mourning the losses of their marriages. Although under much different circumstances. His wife choose to leave him and start a new life. A normal life. Her husband died unexpectedly of a heart attack leaving her to start a new life. A life without him.

They were both stalled. Alive but not living. There but not actually present. Going through the motions because they knew they had to. For their friends, for their families, for their colleagues.

Erin finally lifted her head to look at him. "I'm going to take a hot bubble bath." she kissed his lips softly. "Care to join me?"

Hotchner brushed the hair back away from her face. "Sure." he smiled. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Of course." she pushed herself up off the bed. "I need a few moments to myself as well."

He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. Somehow he felt as though a weight had been lifted. As though everything from this point forward was somehow going to be okay.

Erin looked into the mirror. Flushed skin and messy hair staring back at her. She picked the brush up off the vanity and ran it through her hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail. There was no shame or regret. Just relief. It was exactly what she had needed. A reminder that she was human.

When he entered the bathroom several minutes later he found her relaxing in a mountain of bubbles. "Are you sure there's enough room for me in there?"

"Mmm." she sighed. "I'm sure I can accommodate you."

He slid into the tub behind her, pulling her into him. "What are you thinking about?"

She relaxed against him. "Nothing." she breathed out. "Everything."

"Me too."

"What a sad pair we are." she lamented. "Especially after such incredible sex."

"Incredible, huh?" he smiled a little.

"Well I certainly thought so." she tilted her head to look up at him. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Very much." he told her, pulling her closer. "Gave me a bit of an ego boost."

"Your _ego_ doesn't need a boost."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Neither does yours whilst we're on the subject." His hands stroked up and down her arms.

"You know despite all of our differences I'm glad it was you." she whispered, softly. "Not something or someone I'm going to regret for the rest of my life."

"I think we just needed this." he said, softly. "Each other." His fingers subconsciously were playing with her wedding rings. One solid gold band and two different diamond ones all stacked together. "Theo was a good man." he said, softly. "He would want you to be happy."

"You deserve to be happy too, Aaron." she told him. "It takes time for wounds to heal."

He peppered kisses against her damp neck. "First you have to cleanse them properly."

"I think I'm up for a little more cleansing."

/

Hotchner was redressed in his wrinkled clothes from the previous day. It was almost six in the morning and soon they would have to be up and getting ready to face another long day in the field.

"Morning already?" Erin asked as she sat up in the disheveled bed.

"We'll have to be at the station in a few hours." he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his shoes on. "You can still sleep for another hour or so."

She pulled the sheet up around her. "I should probably get motivated."

He scooted closer to her. "Thank you, Erin."

She smiled at his almost innocence. "You're quite welcome."

Their lips met delicately, sharing one last kiss before slowly pulling apart. "I'll see you at the station, Agent Hotchner."

"Don't forget your gun, Agent Strauss."

/

Erin checked her makeup in the bedroom mirror and then clipped her name tag to the lapel of her suit jacket. The gun laying in two pieces on the dresser was staring up at her. She exhaled the breath she had been holding and finally picked the gun up. And then the magazine. Clicking it into place and then sliding it into her holster.

Today was a new beginning for her.

/

Hotchner tied his tie for the third time and smoothed it down the front of his shirt. He glanced into the bathroom mirror to find that it still didn't look right. He loosened it and pulled it completely off. He picked his suit jacket up off the end of the bed and slid it on, clipping his name tag onto his pocket.

Today was a new beginning for him.

/

Hotchner was already in the interrogation room when she got to the police station. The horrific events laid out in front of him in full color. Despite his obvious surroundings he looked more relaxed. More at peace with himself than he had been in a very long time. Comfortable.

He looked up to find her in the doorway. "Morning, Erin."

"Good morning, Hotch." she took a few steps toward him. "Would you like a set of fresh eyes?"

He was a little surprised by her offer. But absolutely intrigued by it. "If you don't mind."

She looked down at the pictures on the table. Choosing to see the details of the crimes instead of the lifeless faces.

Erin always exuded an air of confidence. But this time something was different. She was confident at being there with the team in a little police station east of nowhere in a small town. Willing to be a team member instead of an overseer. At peace with herself and her direction.

-Finished

Feedback is not only welcomed but encouraged.

I started this piece several days go. I had an idea in mind and then it turned into something else. Evolved again and this is what I ended up with. I'm satisfied with it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
